The Central Laboratory for Human Embryology provides a professionally administered collection program for the procurement and efficient distribution of fresh human embryonic and fetal specimens. In the past this facility has collected over 2,400 specimens which were distributed to more than 120 separate investigators. The value of this service is evidenced by over 140 scientific publications which have resulted. The laboratory also serves as a monitoring system for human congenital defects as seen in abortion material. An important third function of the laboratory is to provide gross and serial-sectioned embryonic specimens for teaching and research. The future aims of the laboratory remain the same. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shepard, TH: Teratogenic Drugs and Therapeutic Agents, in Pediatric Therapy edited by Harry Shirkey, C.V. Mosby, St. Louis, 1975. Shepard, TH: Growth and Development of the human embryo and fetus, in Endocrine and Genetic Diseases of Childhood, edited by L.I. Gardner, W.B. Saunders. 2nd edition, 1975.